Stretchy
Stretchy is a fan character. Character bio Stretchy is a fern green ostrich who is always shown being happy. Her body is like a typical tree friend, but she has a long neck. Her head and neck are honeydew in color. Her neck and tail feathers are dark green. As for her feet, they are dark purple, while her beak is yellow. As she is an ostrich, she cannot fly, but that does not stop her from having fun. She is very friendly and is a happy-go-lucky character. Stretchy is shown to be working at Happy Tree Café, and likes the coffee she serves. She even ends up drinking a cup of coffee while working. Stretchy also seems to be interested in rare items and treasures, even including the Cursed Idol. Considering her long neck, Stretchy tends to have trouble going into smaller spaces, much like Senior. Her deaths might mostly involve her neck. Stretchy's episodes Starring roles *Happy Bird-day! *Waltz into my Heart *Pain in the Throat *Expresso Yourself *Crazy Antics (Stretchy Version) *Museum Madness *By a Neck *Stretchy's Camellia Smoochie Featuring roles *Move Your Body *Artifact or Fiction *Connected To The Tail Bone *Cheesy Vacation *Long Neck of the Law *Snobby Affairs *Birdhouse Madness * Splendidn't Do Well *Nice Jog *Back to The Grind *The Cruise *Hands on a Soul *Trading Faces *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *Baturday Night Fever *Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking *Tiny Dancer *Maya-pologies *We've Melt With This Appearances *Project Girly *Shake It Up *Uncivil Rights *From Hero To Eternity (Fan version) *Love Hurts *Young Love *House of Pain-t *Plight at the Museum *Latin Lover *A Day in My Spots *Running Latte *Splot The Difference *How Do You Love Me Now *I Mustache You a Question Deaths #Happy Bird-day!: Parts of her head get melted by the hot soup. #Waltz into my Heart: Hit by a disco ball. #Pain in the Throat: Decapitates herself by removing stitches around her neck. #Expresso Yourself: Her neck is broken. #From Hero To Eternity (Fan version): Has her top half of her head sliced in half when a sheet of ice falls on her. #Shake It Up: Her neck is twisted into a knot. #Love Hurts: Skinned on the road. #Young Love: Killed by the growing rock. #Crazy Antics (Stretchy Version): Her body explodes. #Artifact or Fiction: Crushed (death not seen). #Connected To The Tail Bone: Killed by Frostbite (death not seen). #Cheesy Vacation: Decapitated. #Museum Madness: Her head is impaled by a Triceratops' horn. #Snobby Affairs: Her neck is crushed by a crate. #Birdhouse Madness: Eaten alive by birds. #By a Neck: Head ripped off. #Back to The Grind: Head smashed with a coffee pot. #The Cruise: Skinned by Poachy. #In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK!: Shot to death. #Big Rigs: On the Road Trucking: Crushed by a grandfather clock. #Tiny Dancer: Flattened by the golden sphere. #Maya-pologies: Dies when her home collapses (death not seen). #Stretchy's Camellia Smoochie - Garden: Heart forcibly pulled out of her body. #Stretchy's Camellia Smoochie - Accessory: Died from blood loss. #Stretchy's Camellia Smoochie - Wonder: Parts of her body torn off by the strong wind. 'Seen in Fan Games' #Stuck in Limbo: Gets lit on fire and then gets sucked under the treadmill. Additional #HTF1234 Spectacular - Episode Select menu: Her skull is smashed by the idol. Injuries #Stretchy's Camellia Smoochie - Garden: Right hand gets bitten. Some parts of her body then get bitten off by flesh-eating flowers. Kill count *Germy: 1 ("Pain in the Throat") *Giggles: 1 ("Love Hurts") *Flaky: 1 ("Love Hurts") *Xinx: 1 ("Love Hurts") *Phony: 1 ("Love Hurts") *Freezy: 1 ("Love Hurts") *Mouser: 1 ("Snobby Affairs") *Russell: 1 ("The Cruise") *Flippy: 1 ("The Cruise") *Platypus Aliens: 1 ("In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK!") Trivia *She is the first ostrich in the series. *She has a unique design because of her longer neck on a typical tree friend body. *She might be the cousin of Shaggy, but it is not proven yet. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Birds Category:Female Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:The Happy Tree Fanon Show Category:Ratites Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Characters with no ears Category:Tall Characters